


Mindscape

by Vivian Moon (vivian_moon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: marvelkink-v2, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/pseuds/Vivian%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom uses mind-reading technology to try and prove Reed sabotaged his work in college.  Instead he discovers the massive crush Reed had on him back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindscape

He is three years old, running to his father with a question on the physics of fairy tales-

_Shift_.

He is standing at the altar, grinning so hard it stretches his face as he stares at his beautiful bride-

_Shift_.

He's in high school-

_Shift_.

He's about to board the rocket-

_Shift_.

He's meeting his college roommate for the first time-

_Ah_.

Victor zeroes in on that memory, and it comes into sharper focus, a network of associations growing up around it. He smiles in triumph. Richards' mental defences are feeble; for all his vaunted brainpower, he lacks any aptitude for the mystical arts, and in his semi-drugged state he remains wholly unconscious of Victor's intrusion on his mind.

Now, at last, his own subconscious will incriminate him, prove the truth of the sabotage that he has denied for too long. Richards can lie all he wants, but he cannot obscure his own memories.

Victor follows the line of thoughts linking to roommates. Richards had originally tried to persuade Victor to room with him - no doubt planning to steal or sabotage his work right from the start-

His own train of thought is arrested by the image that rises up in Richards' mind. It's painful to see this borrowed memory of himself at their first meeting, his own face young, unblemished, beautiful.

...An odd thought to entertain. Victor is well aware of the handsome nature of the looks he once had, but beauty is a woman's quality, a child's - and youthful though he is, this younger Victor is no child. It seems strange that he would consider himself in such terms.

And then he realises. The thought seems strange because it is not his. The observation on his beauty came from Richards.

A cold rage grips him, almost enough to drag him back to the physical world as he feels his body trembling in fury. Is this, then, Richards' true motive in his sabotage? Jealousy, not even of his brilliance, but of his _looks_? He tears into Richards' mind with a fresh savagery, determined to rip out his every secret.

Memories of shared lectures, Richards constantly trying to steal his glory by giving needless opinions on Victor's ideas. Richards harassing him in the computer labs, infuriatingly oblivious to his desire to be left alone. Richards lying in bed in the dark-

Why is this associated? Victor focuses more closely on the nighttime memory, wondering if he has found the start of Richards' scheming. Richards would not retain the memory of lying awake thinking unless it held a decision of some significance.

Victor blanks his mind, allowing the thoughts original to the memory to seep in. Yes, Richards is thinking about him, turning over an earlier incident where Victor shoved him away, slammed him briefly against a wall and spoke harsh words in the hope of discouraging his hovering. Richards replays the action repeatedly in his mind, obsessing over it.

Yet the emotion associated is not anger, but something else, hard to immediately classify. A degree of shame, but not resentful shame, more... guilty? And tangled together with a heated flush of-

Victor recoils out of the memory so fast he leaves the mindspace entirely, slamming back into his own body with an instantly forming headache. That cannot _possibly_ have been what it appeared - and yet his own body's physiological reaction, carefully monitored by the armour's systems, is undeniable confirmation.

In the memory, thinking of him, Richards was growing aroused.

Victor breathes, calms himself. Clearly, this is evidence that Richards is more twisted and perverted than anybody knows. Perhaps he derives sexual pleasure from plotting his revenge, like an arsonist is aroused by his crimes. Did he spend his every night in college fantasizing about how best to shatter Victor's life?

Disgusting though the thought is, he must return to the memory and learn more. He consoles himself with the knowledge that witnessing Richards' perversions is a bearable price for the opportunity to expose them to the world.

He returns to the mindscape to find himself in the same memory: Richards' semi-dreaming mind, directionless, has lingered on it. Lingered and progressed - there can be no mistaking now the nature of this recollection as Victor shares the sensation of Richards' hand moving in frantic rhythm. There is nothing he can do to fight the surge of unwilling pleasure that spikes through him. His willpower cannot overcome the responses of a boy who lived these events many years ago.

And it is clear that, for all his heated shame, Richards has no true desire to control himself. As his breathing speeds, the images of Victor playing in his mind have blurred from fact to fantasy.

But not the fantasies of destruction and dominance Victor is anticipating. In Richards' mind, the encounter in the computer lab turns from violence to something else; Victor's body pinning him against the wall, whispered obscenities, ungentle hands unfastening his belt buckle...

This is wrong, this is something that never was and _shouldn't be_... and yet it's too compelling to draw away from. To see himself from this outside perspective, to experience this breathless blur of memory and fantasy and confused identity - he's touching himself, but no, it's Richards doing the touching, but no, in Richards' fantasy it's Victor...

The imagined Victor is making him beg for every rough caress, forcing him to admit his forbidden desires - and he experiences the guilty rush that it gives Richards even as he feels his own surge of arousal at the thought. Richards is doing this to himself, he _wants_ this domination, and that's the greatest aphrodisiac of all, knowing that his long-term enemy is aching to be conquered, desperate for Victor to push him past the point where he can't- he needs- he has to-

The intensity cannot be sustained. Pleasure explodes, and Victor feels it on three levels at once; in his own body's release, as an overwhelming rush of adolescent raw sensation, in the reflex reaction of Richards' body responding to dream-memory. It snaps the connection and sends him hurtling back into his body, to be met by the cooling sensation of his armour's systems cleaning him off.

And an intruder alarm beeping in his ear. There is no time yet to process this unexpected revelation and figure out how best to take advantage of it... or to examine the strange fluttering of tension he feels in his stomach at that thought. The rest of the Fantastic Four have arrived to rescue their leader, and he is not sure how long he has failed to note their approach.

On the plus side, while Richards is close to recovering from the drugs, when he wakes he will have no recollection of Victor's intrusion on his mind.

...Except, of course, for the evidence that he has apparently suffered a very teenage wet dream in the presence of his greatest enemy. Victor starts to smile. Perhaps he should reprogram the defences to ensure Richards' team arrive in time to be there when he wakes.

This is sure to be more entertaining with an audience.


End file.
